Neotokyo
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: Alguien ha regresado del futuro ¿Sailor Galaxia? ¬¬ que malas somos para hacer summarys
1. Cap 1 Reino de destrucción

Neotokyo

Cáp. 1  Reino de destrucción 

_El universo resplandecía cual espectáculo de luces. Desde aquel lejano lugar se podía admirar ese hermoso brillo, ciertamente ese era un gran planeta, rico tanto en tecnología como en poder. Ella vivía en aquel sitio, rodeada de mucha gente, todo aquello le pertenecía, aquella gente, los planetas, las estrellas, todo era su responsabilidad y como tal debía protegerlos........ Debió hacerlo, ahora todos estaban muertos, los planetas destruidos, las hermosas luces de su galaxia se estaban apagando una por una, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Ya no había remedio para aquella esfera, solo le quedaba el consuelo de poder evitar que otros pasaran por lo mismo. _

_La oscuridad se acercaba, pero ella se mantenía firme, con su espada al frente, sus manos temblaban, en verdad tenia miedo, lo estaba dando todo por un futuro, por una nueva galaxia, por su hogar. Pero cuando la oscuridad se aproximó lo suficiente al planeta, se detuvo; para sorpresa de la chica su enemigo se había detenido tan solo a unos pasos de destruir el planeta. Se le conocía como el caos y ya había arrasado con varias galaxias incluyendo la suya, pero no volvería a suceder._

- _¡Yo acabaré contigo! – una luz resplandeciente salió de su cuerpo en dirección a la inmensa oscuridad, cuando la hubo atrapado se convirtió en una burbuja que regreso hasta su cuerpo. Dentro de ella, lo había encerrado dentro de ella. Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo muy pesado, tenia frió y miedo, se apoyo en su espada para no perder el equilibrio – ya todo a terminado – susurro _

- _¿Crees que todo a terminado? Esto es apenas el comienzo ¿cuánto crees poder retenerme dentro de tu cuerpo? No eres mas que una simple mortal, creíste que me deje atrapar por nada, tu eres la guerrera dorada, sailor galaxia, la mas fuerte de las sailor que he conocido, tu cuerpo me servirá y tu te consumirás ayudándome a destruir a otras como tu._

_La joven del cabello dorado no pudo mas que romper en llanto, todo aquello por lo que había luchado estaba destruido, se dejo caer de rodillas, sus manos estaban en el suelo aun sosteniendo su espada...._

- _¿Esta es mi recompensa después de derrotar el caos?¿se puede saber cuál fue la verdadera razón de mi pelea? - se pregunto irónicamente antes de que una carga de energía la hiciera ceder - ...a pesar de que te encerré en mi cuerpo aún sigues intentando aumentar tu poder......debo encontrar una forma de detenerte...- en su mente se formo una esperanza, se puso de pie y se concentro dejando salir de su pecho una hermosa flor dorada – vuela por favor mi dulce estrella...mi luz de la esperanza, ve y encuentra un cálido corazón que pueda iluminar esta oscuridad – entonces la flor comenzó a alejarse en dirección a otra galaxia.___

- ¡¡AAhhhh voy a llegar tarde de nuevo!!.... ella se enfadara     

Una joven de unos dieciséis años corría cual viento por los pasillos del palacio, ella tiene el cabello dorado intenso con reflejos rojizos, sus ojos, rojos cual fuego, lleva unos pantalones cortos color café y una camisa holgada blanca - Desde que las otras sailor se fueron ella se ha vuelto mas estricta – decía mientras pensaba en lo difícil que era estudiar con su hermana. 

La adolescente recorrió un gran pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de metal, se disponía a abrirla, cuando pudo distinguir, en el interior, un ruido muy fuerte ........... explosiones, eran explosiones y provenían de la habitación, se apresuro a abrir la gigantesca puerta, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas, pero al abrirla lo que vio la lleno de terror, frente a ella, tendida en el piso estaba su hermana.

- Her ...........hermana – su murmuro apenas sonó entre tantas explosiones 

- ¡¡¡¡Vete de aquí!!!!– la otra joven intento ponerse en pie en vano, estaba muy malherida como para hacerlo, solo levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutora que aun no salía del shock

- ¡¡No..... no voy a dejarte aquí!! –dio un paso al frente pero inmediatamente una explosión la hizo retroceder haciéndola caer de espaldas al piso.

- Mi amo te esta buscando – la voz provenía de la espesa cortina de humo, un tono masculino sin duda – ...dijo que te llevara viva – después suspiro –...mas no dijo que no pudiese jugar contigo – el joven levanto la mano acumulando poder, el cual dirigió hacia la chica. 

El rayo fue detenido antes de tocar a la joven, frente a ella estaba su hermana, era una sailor, llevaba su típico traje, pero se distinguía por ser color rosa y llevar un broche de transformación.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Huye de aquí...Rápido!!!!!– ordeno enérgicamente la sailor, la otra chica intento replicar pero la guerrera solo contestó - ¡¡¡¡ Tzuki..... es una orden!!!! 

La joven corría por todos los pasillos recorriendo salones y abriendo puertas, el castillo estaba solo, ya nadie lo habitaba desde algún tiempo atrás, continuó corriendo mientras por su mente pasaban varias imágenes "donde estas cuando te necesito" pensó mientras acariciaba el bello anillo que portaba en la mano izquierda "no es momento de estar pensado en eso...debo buscar ayuda" ya llevaba varios minutos corriendo mas no sabia en que dirección, había perdido toda noción del tiempo, hasta que llego a una puerta la cual no se pudo abrir.

- ¡¡¡¡Vamos ábrete!!!! – gritaba entre tanto con las manos tiraba del picaporte de la puerta 

- Niña, niña, niña, - el mismo hombre acababa de aparecer frente a ella – no huyas, no te voy a hacer daño – sonrió y continuó - bueno...no mucho   

Tzuki estaba acorralada, frente a ella estaba un hombre que desconocía; pero por lo que había visto no tenia muy buenas intenciones y la puerta tras ella no cedía. El sujeto levanto su mano de nuevo acumulando energía la cual lanzo sin piedad directo a la muchacha, ella en vano cubrió su rostro con sus brazos.

Entre la espesa neblina una figura, una mujer, una sailor; la guardiana del tiempo, ahora se encontraba sola, había sentido un cambio en el tiempo y había decidido averiguar, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que un fuerte sonido la hizo mirar, una de las puertas que ella resguardaba estaba destrozada, vio pasar una figura que no pudo distinguir, seguida por un hombre rubio el cual lanzaba rayos en todas direcciones.

- Vamos niña...si me enfado ni el poder de mi amo podrá contener mi ira – el hombre perdía la paciencia y no parecía dispuesto a irse sin la chica – oh... regresaste en el tiempo.... eso no te servirá – dijo mirando una de las puertas que estaba entreabierta para después hacerse humo.

Sailor Plut intento buscar a la joven con la vista pero no pudo encontrarla, lo único que pudo ver fue una puerta abierta y la figura del hombre desvanecerse, se preguntaba quienes podrían ser aquellas personas y como fue que pudieron entrar, nadie a excepción de ella podía hacerlo, además aquella chica, su energía le era muy familiar, ella la conocía, mas no recordaba de donde, la hacia sentir miedo pero ¿por qué? sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una débil voz. 

- ¿Do.......dónde está? - la voz provenía de otra sailor, estaba muy malherida, con muchos trabajos se mantenía de pie

- ¿Pequeña dama? – pregunto la sailor del tiempo antes de correr a ayudar a la joven – ella regreso en el tiempo – mencionó suponiendo que se refería a la otra chica. 

- Tie...nes...que ir por ella...esta en peligro – su voz era entrecortada, su respiración muy pesada, se notaba que había tenido una fuerte lucha. 

- Eso será en otro momento, ahora tengo que ayudarla - contestó levantando a la chica y ayudándola a regresar por la puerta por la cual había llegado. 

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en otra dimensión un hombre estaba hincado frente a un trono, intentaba disculparse por su anterior error, mientras el joven que estaba sentado enfrente a el no parecía muy interesado en las múltiples disculpas que se le planteaban.

- Mi señor, no fue mi culpa, había otra guerrera - el hombre se esmero en sus palabras, después agacho la cabeza esperando su sentencia.

- Aja, aja, aja, si, si, si, - el chico no prestaba ni la mas mínima atención a lo que el otro hombre le decía – ¿y a que época dices regresó? – pregunto sin perder su tranquilidad 

- No.. no lo sé mi amo...pero cuando la encuentre yo...- el hombre guardo silencio antes de mencionar algo que creyó fatídico –...yo la traeré con usted – recordaba a la perfección lo que le había sucedido a todo aquel que no se refería con el debido respeto a esa chiquilla – me retiro – enseguida se levanto hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse. 

- Y Yeron.......que no se te ocurra tocarla – para esto ultimo subió el tono y puso énfasis en la palabra "tocarla"

- Si.....si... mi amo......yo...yo...nunca, nunca me atrevería – Yeron retrocedió al escuchar la voz, un escalofrió le lleno el cuerpo, sentía gran miedo así que se apresuro a salir de aquella habitación.

 El joven que permanecia en el salón verdaderamente era muy guapo, su cabello oscuro, azul cual noche, no, más, casi negro, su tez muy blanca, bellos ojos grises opacados solo por el sabor de la muerte, tan fríos, tan seguros. Una vez quedo solo, cerro los ojos intentando recordar algo. A su mente solo vino una frase "te amo" – yo también te amo – murmuró, después se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta una puerta - ni la reina, ni sus sailors......lograran que me aleje de ti – después se desvaneció entre las sombras.       

_Continuara ................._

Notas: (Aclaración: Kazy se ha negado a escribir notas, así que solo serán de Yuky) ¡¡¡Bravo!!!!! Por fin pudimos publicar nuestro primer fic de Sailor Moon, estábamos que nos moríamos por que ya estuviera aquí....(que exageradas ¿no?) Aunque esto solo es el comienzo esperamos que lo sigan leyendo...le estamos echando muchísimas ganas...ya tenemos la mayor parte escrita...ahhhhhh que bien se siente publicar otro nuevo fic. A todas las personas que han leido nuestros otrs fics y se preguntaban por qué no hemos actualizado...pues esta es la razón, hemos dedicado todo el tiempo a este fic dejando a los demás abandonado (pero no se preocupen que si los vamos a continuar)

Bueno, bueno también queremos aprovechar para mandar una agradecimiento muy especial a Kitiara y a Misao Makimachi (F.D.S.S.) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por su apoyo!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Cap 2 Cuando vuelvas

Neotokyo Cáp. 2 Cuando vuelvas 

Era una noche preciosa, admirada la princesa de la luna se deleitaba con las brillantes luces provenientes del cielo nocturno; el joven caballero de la tierra la tomo suavemente por la cintura acercándola hasta el. De entre la espesura se dejaron ver tres estrellas fugases que cortaron el cielo, sus bellos colores hicieron a la joven recordar viejas amistades y estrechando a su prometido siguió con la mirada las tres ráfagas hasta que estas se hubieron perdido.

- Es una hermosa noche, me hubiera gustado que las chicas nos acompañaran – 

- Es cierto, es una noche hermosa pero es aun mas hermosa usted bella princesa – contesto él tomando el rostro de la joven y besándola 

En la apartada playa otra pareja disfrutaba de aquel bello espectáculo, recargados en el lindo convertible amarillo respiraban la brisa marina acompañada del resonar de las olas. El joven miro pasar las estrellas con gran esplendor, aparto la vista hasta dar con su acompañante quien fijaba sus ojos en el horizonte.

- El mar esta inquieto – dijo la joven de cabellos aguamarina – las estrellas han regresado - El joven volvió su mirada en dirección del mar y tomando la mano de su pareja camino hasta posar los pies en el cristalino  liquido. 

- es una noche muy clara, olvidemos nuestro deber solo por un momento

- Mi señora lo que estamos viendo en este momento son mas que simples estrellas 

- Lo se...........informen al gran señor - la joven quedó pensativa mirando las tres estrellas acercarse a la atmósfera terrestre

En aquel sitio se admiraban el sistema solar completo incluyendo sus nueve planetas, una docena de hombres se paseaban de un lado a otro tomando datos sobre lo acontecido, miles de pantallas llenaban la sala. Entre todo aquel caos solo se distinguía el gran silencio, nadie hablaba, las maquinas no emitían ruido alguno, sin embargo el menor murmuro alteraba cualquiera de los sistemas. 

- Mi gran señora...Natsui – dijo el hombre al tiempo en que se dejaba caer en gran reverencia – el amo pregunta si usted gusta hacerse cargo de este asunto...   

- Si – contestó la chica, el hombre se puso en pie sin dar la espalda ni levantar el rostro hasta estar fuera de la habitación – yo puedo hacerme cargo   

Frente al televisor la gran guerrera de venus, Mina, comía por tercera ocasión un gran plato de pastel. Estaban reunidas en casa de Lita, como de costumbre, ella había preparado un gran pastel, el cual al parecer apenas había saciado los deseos de la joven rubia. 

- Esta noche nos alegra informarles que el grupo Tree lights ha vuelto y dará un concierto a las afueras de la ciudad....bla bla bla bla bla  

- ¡¡¿queeeeeee?!!– la joven rubia salto del suelo aferrando el rostro a la pantalla del televisor – ¡¿el grupo Tree lights?!.......¿chicas escucharon?

- ¿Qué? ¿los Tree lights? déjame ver Mina – Lita aparto a la otra joven del televisor quedando ambas apretujadas en la pantalla 

- Eso no puede ser verdad – la guerrera del fuego corrió desde la cocina hasta quedar junto a las otras dos 

- El concierto se llevara acabo a las siete de la noche este fin de semana...

- Es verdad...¡¡¡¡¡los chicos han regresado!!!!!!

- Esperen a que Serena lo sepa 

- _Había una vez en un planeta lejano tres estrellas fugases que cayeron en él, cada una de ellas tenia el esplendor pleno y la música dentro, buscaban a su princesa perdida, cantaban todos los días llamándola....ellas y las demás guerreras lograron derrotar al caos que estaba amenazando al planeta_

- _¿Eso es verdad? – la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados se levanto de su lugar hasta quedar frente a la persona que relataba –¿tu los conociste?..._

- _Es hora de dormir pequeña...mañana será un día muy largo – un sombra se reflejo ante la pared anunciando la llegada de otra persona  _

- _Solo un relato mas – dijo ante la mirada aguamarina que tenia posada sobre ella - di que si papá Haruka - __La mujer de cabellos aguamarina observo a la que permanecía sentada, Haruka tomo a la niña en brazos y comenzó a narrar nuevamente _

Por entre la ventana de un edificio una joven miraba la ciudad, sus rojos ojos eran reflejados en el vidrio, mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta alcanzar el seguro de esta; estaba acompañada por un hombre el cual se ocupaba de abrir todas las ventanas y quitar de los muebles las telas que los cubrían  

- Este es un apartamento que ha estado desocupado desde hace mucho tiempo...– el hombre tosió ante la comitiva de polvo resultante del movimiento de una manta – la zona en la que esta dificulta el que alguien se interese en él...por eso el bajo precio – efectivamente el edificio se encontraba en lugar poco accesible, era el único, pues todos habían sido reemplazados por fabricas y bodegas, además estaba muy alejado de la ciudad...y de cualquier cosa en realidad.

- No hay problema...este es el precio fijado...- la joven extendió varios billetes los cuales recibió el hombre entregando a su vez algunos papeles 

- Bueno yo me retiro...fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita...- miro la primera hoja que traía en la mano – Ohara...señorita Ohara

En verdad le había sido difícil encontrar un lugar donde vivir, los apartamentos siempre eran muy caros, además nadie le vendería uno a un menor de edad. Ella era nueva en la ciudad, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, aunque no le era desconocido, había oído hablar ya tanto de él que se sentía como en casa; su familia le había contado cosas tan interesantes y maravillosas de ese lugar que si no estuviera ahí por razones de...en realidad esta ocasión no podría visitar la metrópoli. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la encontraran, ella debía ser mas hábil y localizar a los guerreros terrestres, pedir su ayuda y utilizar el cristal.

El sol hacia su aparición nuevamente sobre la ciudad y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para otro día de clases. Hotaru como todas las mañanas despertó temprano preparo el desayuno y espero a que los otros habitantes de su casa se levantaran, habían pasado sin duda muchas cosas desde la batalla que tuvieran contra sailor galaxia, hacían ya dos años que vivía en paz y junto con sus otras compañeras compartía una hermosa casa. Era cierto que Setsuna en ocasiones no volvía por grandes periodos y que su ausencia la hacia sentir un poco sola, pero las otras dos guerreras intentaban compensar la partida llevándola a indefinidos eventos y reuniones. Un ruido proveniente del segundo piso la puso en alerta, por lo menos una de sus compañeras estaba despierta, lo que significaba que el silencio se acabaría.

- ¿Ya estas levantada? – dijo la joven rubia bajando las escaleras – ¿se ha hecho tarde otra vez?... no importa yo preparare el desayuno 

- Ya lo he hecho yo 

- Bien entonces la única que falta es Michiru – se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas acomodándose la camisa 

- No.........la única que falta eres tu – contesto la guerrera del mar parada junto a la puerta en compañía de Hotaru

Las tres jóvenes salieron de la casa abordando el auto. Habían dejado de asistir al colegio Mujen, mas aun se interesaban por los colegios superiores, en otras palabras se inscribieron a uno privado, no había sido difícil, todos se peleaban por que estuvieran dentro, la mejor corredora y la mejor violinista, nunca nadie las rechazaría; con Hotaru había sido algo muy diferente, basto una llamada de su padre y ya estaba dentro.

- Setsuna a demorado mas de lo previsto – dijo Haruka estando en rojo el semáforo - nunca había tardado tanto...esto me preocupa, no es normal en ella – Hotaru permaneció en silencio mirando por la ventanilla, al notar que había cometido un error al mencionarlo la joven rubia sonrió mirando por el espejo retrovisor – si se demora mas podrían despedirla de su empleo y seria algo lamentable...tenerla todo el día en casa 

_El sol se ponía y desde el lugar donde se encontraban podían verse los reflejos que daba el gran castillo, Neotokyo era un lugar hermoso y muy colorido, la gente paseaba por las tardes en torno a los bellos jardines, los niños se divertían, los paseantes admiraban la grandiosa ciudad desde la cima de aquella colina. Dos niñas paseaban, la primera de cabellos rozados miraba la gran metrópoli, la otra mas pequeña de cabellos dorados solo permanecía sentada mirando el piso._

- _Mi madre dice que nuestro deber es cuidar de este lugar – dijo la mayor sin apartar la vista – para eso hace falta aprender a defenderlo, nosotras nos convertiremos en guerreras y lo protegeremos_

- _Yo.......yo no quiero – murmuro la mas pequeña atrayendo la atención de su hermana – pelear es malo, cuando alguien empieza a pelear ya no puede parar _

_La otra niña no respondió, pasaron algunos segundos y después se escucho la voz de alguien que las llamaba, era una mujer muy bella, de larga cabellera dorada atada en dos coletas altas, acompañada por un hombre._

_Serena..........Tsuki es hora de regresar_

En las afueras de la ciudad en el único edificio existente en esa zona la joven propietaria se arreglaba, debía salir, habría una reunión en honor a un grupo, no le importaba en realidad en honor a quien fuera, lo que le preocupaba era la presencia de aquellas estrellas fugases, habían llegado al mismo tiempo que ella, debía apresurarse o desaparecería el portal, en realidad no sabia si seguía aun abierto, pero estaba claro que tendría que utilizar la llave para volver. El sonido del timbre la hizo reaccionar, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el chofer que la llevaría hasta su destino

Buenas noches – menciono el hombre 

Buenas noches, en un minuto estaré lista y podremos marcharnos

Se había programado una reunión en recibimiento al ya conocido grupo Tree lights, este se llevaría acabo en las afueras de la ciudad después del concierto al cual asistiría Michiru y Haruka como invitadas, como compensación a Hotaru ella podría ir siempre y cuando prometiera no meterse en líos durante su estancia. También decidieron que seria una gran oportunidad para Serena, Darien acababa de marchar el día anterior nuevamente a Estados Unidos y eso la tenia muy triste, las chicas la acompañaban. Era una preciosa mansión donde se llevaría acabo el evento, con amplios jardines, grandes fuentes e invitados exclusivos, las chicas se lamentaban el no haber podido ir al concierto del grupo, aunque los verían en la fiesta cuando este terminara, hubiera sido hermoso verlos nuevamente cantar.

- Disculpe señorita, me permite esta pieza – dijo un joven acercándose a Serena lo que dejo impactadas a las chicas 

- ¿Haruka?.......¿vie...vienes sola? –pregunto preocupada la princesa, en verdad Haruka lucia muy bien con ese traje, si no la conocieran diría que en verdad era hombre y uno muy guapo 

- No......Michiru me acompaña – miro en dirección a una multitud de gente que platicaba con una sola mujer – pero ella esta muy ocupada 

Al terminar la pieza la pareja fue a sentarse con las demás chicas, Mina y Lita miraban a los hombres, Amy leía un libro en compañía de un joven que acababa de conocer y el cual no dejaba de mirarla, Rey parecía inquieta aunque no sabia porque. La puerta principal se abrió dando paso a los tres hermanos Kou, las luces iluminaron su entrada una ligera neblina cubrió ambos lados dando un efecto fantástico a la presentación. Sin embargo el humo no se disipo viéndose la sala llena de él. 

Con el humo las alarmas se activaron, la gente salía corriendo del lugar, las únicas personas que permanecieron dentro de él eran nuestras ya conocidas heroínas, esperaron hasta que este quedo vació entonces se transformaron. No se podía ver nada, se escuchaban unos a otros pero estaban separados, Mina y Amy estaban juntas, Rey y Hotaru, Haruka Michiru y Serena, Lita y Taiki , Seya y Yaten. Repentinamente el humo comenzó a disiparse dejando al descubierto al causante de todo el alboroto, una criatura de aproximadamente dos metros, grandes ojos pero inexpresivos y melena azulada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar la fiesta de nuestros amigos, cuando por fin después de tanto tiempo han regresado? no te permitiré que acabes con la fiesta de bienvenida – dijo la guerrera de la luna en su ya típica pose –soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna 

- ¿Sailor moon? – una voz femenina hizo girar a las chicas en torno a la ventana donde permanecía una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes con un traje muy similar al de una sailor – este no es asunto suyo........pueden retirarse...lo único que estamos buscando es a esas estrellas – dijo señalando a las tres jóvenes del traje negro – Silión tráelas  

- No te lo permitiremos – las otras guerreras lanzaron sus ataques en dirección a la chica pero estos fueron inútiles

La bestia se acercaba peligrosamente a las sailors stars, las cuales habían lanzado sus ataques también infructuosamente, dio un salto levantando nuevamente el polvo atrapando a una de las guerreras por el cuello y lanzando a las otras dos lejos. Las garras apretaban tan fuerte que sailor star fighter comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, las otras jóvenes se percataron de esto.

- ¡¡¡Debemos ayudarla!!! – grito angustiada la princesa 

Sailor moon saco su cetro y lo dirigió directo al monstruo, el cual al recibir el impacto soltando a la joven dejándola caer pesadamente al piso, dando media vuelta poso sus inexpresivos ojos en su atacante y caminando pesadamente se dirigió en su búsqueda      

- ¡¡Basta...!!- el grito provenía de la ventana opuesta al lugar donde se hubiera encontrado la primera mujer –¡te ordeno te detengas!

La bestia callo en sus rodillas llevando su cabeza hasta tocar el piso, las luces provenientes del jardín impedían distinguir mas que en figura a la que le hubiera dado la orden, sin embargo tan solo con su voz le había bastado a la bestia para quedar en aquella posición. Una ráfaga de energía surco la habitación hasta dar con la criatura la cual la recibió sin el menor movimiento. 

Todas las sailors quedaron en su lugar sin moverse, la chica de ojos verdes aun permanecía en su sitio mirando hacia la ventana opuesta de donde proviniera la orden y el ataque que momentos antes acabo con su sirviente. Tras algunos minutos de silencio otra voz interrumpió en la sala.

- Imagino que será hora de que te retires – un hombre rubio apareció en la puerta principal del recinto 

- Yo no sigo ordenes tuyas......¿a que has venido? – la mujer dio un salto hasta llegar junto al hombre – ¿mi amo me solicita?

- No..... es alguien mucho mas importante – los dos desaparecieron ante la mirada de las jóvenes   

Cuando todas regresaron a su apariencia y revisaron el lugar salieron del salón reuniéndose en el estacionamiento, todas guardaron silencio. La situación estaba muy complicada, por parte de las outers sailors estaba el problema de encarar a sus ya conocidas invitadas, además de el reciente atentado por matarlas.......eso complicaba aun mas todo, ¿como podrían decidir algo si ellas estaban amenazadas?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Seiya - dijo la princesa rompiendo el silencio y acercándose para abrazarlo 

- Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo........¿a que han regresado? – se interpuso Haruka impidiendo el abrazo – son bienvenidas en la tierra pero debieron avisarnos.........y tu..... sabes que ella tiene a alguien 

- ¡No regresamos a ver a tu princesa si eso es lo que temes! – Yaten enfrento a la rubia. La  tensión estaba muy alta y los demás miembros permanecían  en silencio mirando la situación

- Espera, te explicaremos a que hemos vuelto.......pero debemos calmarnos....antes que nada –Seiya se recargó en el convertible amarillo y mirando a la guerrera de fuego continuó– tu ya debes saberlo.....nuestra princesa nos ha pedio que regresáramos, ella afirma que dentro de este sistema se puede sentir una presencia maligna  que amenaza a la tierra desde el exterior

- No la he sentido pero si visto......hace algunos días que comencé a tener sueños muy extraños....

Continuará.......

Notas: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya!!!!! Aquí está el segundo capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, malo...díganoslo en los reviews por favor. Queremos agradecer a todos los que nos dejan comentarios ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!!!!! Ejem ¿Kazy tienes algo que agregar? (Kazy: ¬¬) bueno, bueno dejémoslo así, ya que parece que de verdad no vas a hablar.


End file.
